Father and Son
by Doll Girl
Summary: Based on the movie. Alvin wonders if he's too much trouble for anyone to want him around. Can Dave convince him that he is worth loving after Ian placed those doubts in his head?


Disclaimer: Don't own em obviously!

A/N: I was overwhelmed by the response the "Brotherly Love" had! Thank ya'll so much!!! Yes I am very aware of how short this is.

A/N 2: I was wondering if anyone would do an illustration of either of my Chipmunk stories? Please? (Adorable, irresistible puppy dog face) Pretty please with Alvin on top?

Alvin cowered before the angry Ian. "I'll d-do better Uncle Ian. I promise!"

Ian backhanded the chipmunk into the wall. He watched the poor chipmunk as he backed away with every step Ian took until he was against the wall.

Ian grabbed him by the tail and shook him hard. "You're nothing Alvin! You're nothing but trouble! Worthless!" He tossed him against floor where Alvin lay still, fear made him still.

Ian put his foot lightly on him and pressed down just enough to cause pain. "You're not worth loving Alvin. You have to earn it." He removed his foot and walked away.

Alvin curled up in the corner and cried himself to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Dave turned from the TV when he heard whimpering coming from the chair. He was shocked to see Alvin crying and shaking in his sleep. He gently rubbed his back. "Alvin. Alvin wake up."

Alvin gasped in his sleep and cringed away muttering so low that Dave had to strain to hear. "I'm sorry. I'll do better Uncle Ian."

Dave had to bite down hard on his anger. Of course. It all made sense now. Alvin's wild nature must've gotten him into trouble and Ian had done something. He gently picked up Alvin and took him to his own room.

Alvin's tail curled around his small frame. His arms folded over his stomach .

"Alvin, wake up. You're home. You're safe."

Alvin shuddered before finally opening his eyes and wakening with a jolt. He looked around and then at Dave. He looked down sheepishly. "Sorry Dave."

"Don't be. That must have been some nightmare." He took a finger and gently lifted Alvin's face to meet his. "Want to talk about it?"

Alvin looked at the human he'd come to love as a father. He sighed. "Dave, am I too much trouble?"

"Alvin…"

"I-I mean I know I make messes and break things. I'll do better I promise. I'll earn your love."

"What?!" Dave stared at the little chipmunk. His expression softened. "Alvin, you don't have to earn my love. You already have it. You, Simon, and Theodore have taught me so much about love and family."

"Really?" Alvin looked at him uncertainly. For a moment he looked like his brother Theodore.

Dave smiled. "You listen good. You are a child. You are a child that was born in the wild with two brothers. You are a child who's parents left them. I don't know much about this parenting business but I am more than willing to give it a try. You guys didn't know how to behave when we first met. You were just acting on instincts that have been honed in you for your whole lives." He brought Alvin closer into an embrace and cupped the small chipmunk's back. "I promise you Alvin that neither you, nor your brothers will be harmed again. I will see to it personally."

"Ian'll try Dave."

Yes he will but I won't let him take you, or Simon, or Theodore. I will fight for you three. I love you too much to let you go."

Alvin buried his face in Dave's shirt and allowed a single tear to fall.

Dave began humming a soft tune as he rocked Alvin back and forth. He watched his eyes droop shut and his soft snores filled the night.

Dave lay down and still cuddled Alvin close to him. "Pleasant dreams son." He turned off the light and fell asleep himself.

The next morning Ian had the nerve to come to the door and ask for the chipmunks.

Dave stepped outside and shut the door. He met Ian's eyes defiantly. The conversation with Alvin was still very fresh in his mind. "No Ian. Now leave."

"Dave be reasonable…"

"Oh I am."

"Think of the chipmunks…" Ian stopped and gulped at the look of pure anger and hate in the usually gentle man's eyes.

Dave practically growled at him and took a step towards him. "Stay away from my sons Ian or there will be hell to pay. You have used and abused them for far too long. If I have to go to court to get a restraining order against you I will." He pointed to the gate. "Now get the hell out of here and NEVER contact us again!"

Ian felt actual fear. He nodded mutely and left.

Dave took a deep breath and calmed himself down before he went in. When he entered the kitchen he watched them eat their toaster waffles and laugh at a silly joke Alvin told.

He smiled lovingly at them. They were his kids and God help anyone that tried to harm them.

The End


End file.
